Lost in a new world
by Amy Suzi G
Summary: An ordinary woman finds herself stranded in a new world. Will she make the most of it or miss out on a fantastic new life.


**A/N : Inspired after watching the extras from The Fellowship of the Ring again.**

Eliza sighed as she walked out of the school gates, the past week had been hell, teaching a group of kids art was no easy task. Luckily she had the next week all to herself, she would spend the first few days camping in the woods not far from her house, the rest of the time she would just chill at home and try to not have a nervous break down about having to come back here.

As she slumped into her bed that night after getting everything ready to leave in the morning she relished the softness of her bed, knowing that she would miss it the next few nights. But the happiness she would get from being in the woods would rule that out, the woods always relaxed her and gave her a chance to gather her thoughts. It didn't take her long to get to sleep after she had calmed her racing mind, she try to push all thoughts of work and children from her mind, the next week was purely for her and she was determined to go back well rested.

Early morning sunshine streamed through her window where she hadn't closed the curtains the pervious night. It was actually quite a pleasant way to wake up, to feel the warm sun on your face silently telling you it was going to be a nice day. Cracking her eyes open she gazed out of her window, seeing her small garden, looking further to the lake beyond. Cloud anyone ask for a more pleasant sight to see first thing in the morning, if there was she didn't know it. Taking herself off the bed to have her last hot shower for a few days and pulling on her clothes to begin the trek into the woods.

Strolling through the woods she took in all she could see and hear. The trees held bright green leaves in a thick canopy that held back the bright sunshine of the day. The gentle breeze rustled the leaves and she could hear the faint sound of a waterfall that she knew was not far ahead. That would be where she would settle for lunch and maybe do some sketches as she knew from past experience how beautiful the water fall was. She could sketch it now then maybe paint it up later in the week.

After having lunch and spent several hours sketching she decided to walk a little further before stopping to make her camp for the night. By about 7 o'clock the light was just starting to fade through the trees and she would have to make camp while she could still see what she was doing. Finding a little clearing not to far ahead, it was the perfect spot to make her camp, just enough room for her tent and cooking utensils without it being big enough to create any wind.

After preparing and eating a small dinner she retired to her tent and began to read until she fell asleep. A few hours later a noise woke her but thinking nothing of it she turned over to try and get back to sleep on the slightly lumpy ground. That piqued her awareness, she was sure she had fallen asleep on a flat bit of ground, what she was not laying on felt like tree routes. As she was trying to figure this out the noise appeared again, it sounded like growling and heavy footsteps. At first she thought it might be some kind of bear with the growling, but the foot steps didn't sound like any animal she knew of.

As her eyes opened and adjusted to the dark of night she realised she was no longer in her tent, she was open in the forest. There was something different about these trees, they were different to the ones in the forest she was in, or was meant to be in. She could exactly pin point what was different they just were, they would have been out of place had you put them in the woods she was in. But once again the sounds brought her back to the present, the were slightly louder, but this time with added sound on clanging metal. She could see dark bulky figures trudging – the gait they were taking could only being trudging – along the edge of the tree line to what ever wood this was. Turning to look into the ominous wood weighing her options, did she stay hear risking being caught by those what ever they were, try to head past the tree line to see if there was any sign of where she was which could also lead to her being caught by those things or did she head for the wood away from those things and risk the darkness.

After hearing another growl she made her choice and head for deeper into the wood moving slowly giving her eyes a chance to adjust to the darker woods. But walking and the lack of sleep soon caught up with her and she could feel herself start to weaken. She finally gave in to the tired feeling running rampage through her body and settled at the base of a wide, tall tree settling against the protruding roots. Sleep came relatively quickly considering her circumstances.

Once again warm sunlight but she knew she wasn't in her bed now, not with tree roots sticking in her back. After rising and brushing off the leaves and dirt from her clothes she continued to walking further in to the woods, not wanting to risk bumping into those things she saw last night. Now she could see everything in daylight she was beginning to believe more and more that she was in a completely different wood, she had never seen anything like this anywhere before. If was difficult to try and describe, it was as if the trees themselves were calming her and almost whispering soothing words in her head, which of course was silly as trees couldn't talk. But everything seemed so elegant and ethereal.

After walking probably half the day she could see a small wooden cabin not to far in the distance, it didn't look like much but maybe someone lived there and the could help her. Seeing this small glimmer of hope her pace quickened carrying her close and closer to what she hoped would be her salvation. As she neared she could see everything in more detail. There were a several small stable holding beautiful horses with shimmering coats, there saddlery lay on the ground outside each stable ready to be placed on if needed. As she nears the cabin she can see crates and baskets filled with food, bread, fruit, cold meat, vegetables and small square objects that look like some sort of cake packed down.

Quietly she raps on the door of the cabin but with no rely, she tentatively opens the door and casts a quick glance inside, seeing it empty, the occupants must be out somewhere. Closing the door she turns back to the woods and immediately freezes on the spot where several swords and arrows are pointed at her, some at her head and some at her torso. This was not a good situation to be in. She can hear them talking amongst themselves in a language she cannot understand and she has done a fair amount of travelling hearing most of the languages this world has to offer. Once again all eyes are on her. These people were probably the owners of this house and wondered why she was trespassing, but the cabin seemed very small for all of them to live in.

One of them stepped forward, he had honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was also one of the three that held the nicest swords in the group. As he addressed her he spoke that same language that she could not figure out, for all she knew he could be warning he that she was about to be executed. She gave him the sincerest look she could muster whilst giving a little shrug of her shoulders and shake of her head, desperately trying to relay that she couldn't understand them. He obviously understood as her threw a few words over his shoulder at his companion before brining his attention back to her. When he next spoke she could understand him thankfully but from the way he was talking he obviously didn't speak this language much, his voice did flow like it did when he spoke to his companions.

"Explain your purpose here?" Although his voice was a bit stunted it was still very lyrical as if the very wind itself was carrying the words to your ears, caressing them at the same time.

Her voice showed her verves and insecurity about not knowing where she was. "I am lost. I was out camping and woke up here. Pray tell me, where am I?"

The look on his face did not alter from the perfect mask that stood in place disguising any emotion he was feeling. "You are in Rivendell. Where are you meant to be? And how did you come about being here?"

Her voice was become more panicked, she had never heard of a place called Rivendell. At least not anywhere near her, how did she get hear from the woods she was in and without her noticing. "I do not know. I woke up near the boarder of the woods hearing growling and heavy footfalls, upon opening my eyes I saw big black figures along the tree line. Deciding this was the safer option I headed further into the woods, although now I am thinking maybe I would have been safer going the other way," looking at the swords and arrows pointed at her.

His attention went back to his companions and with a quick flick of his head 3 of the people pointing sharp things at her ran off into the woods the directions he had come from. She had a vague idea of what was going on but she didn't know for sure if they were going after those big black things. Her attention was draw back as the leader turned back to her. "You will follow us, it is not safe out here for the time being and I am sure Lord Elrond would like to see you." With that he turned on his heal heading further into the forest and she hesitantly followed him.

As they began to walk she looked round at the other men, the two either side of her looked almost identical, unless you looked closely you could mistake them for each other but she could she the slight differences. They both bad long dark brown hair and bright grey eyes, she also got a feeling from these like they caused trouble and mischief. They reminded her of two naught little school kids, always getting into trouble and trying to blame it on someone else. She discretely looked at the other men, they were all tall, had dark hair and a variety of eyes colour, from bright green through to dark brown. The one in front was the only one with blond hair. Would he be the only one with blond hair or would there be more? Where exactly were they taking her, where and what was Rivendell? Was it a city of some sort? All these and a million other questions were buzzing round her head.

"Put your mind at ease little one," Spoke the man on her left with the grey eyes. "Your thoughts are so loud me and my brother can hear them," was said with a cheeky grin in place. Looking to the man on her right, the other one with the grey eyes she saw the same cheeky grin, which also brought a smile to her face and lifted her spirits. She was right when she thought these two could bring trouble. She wondered what mischief they caused where we were going, and how could he say her thoughts were loud, she wasn't speaking and she didn't even want to consider that they could read minds as that was just way to creepy.

Now she was able to get a better look at these 'men' she noticed their ears weren't nicely rounded like hers were, the tops of them turned into a point. She stealthily looked round them all and all there ears were like this. Something was definitely not right. She was hoping this little action had gone unnoticed, but remembering back to there time at the cabin, she did not hear them approach even with there swords and arrows. Also remembering the ones that flanked her noticed when her mind was restless. No her actions would have gone noticed, they would now know she had spotted their ears and know they were different.

As she glanced at the….. she no longer knew what to call them, the 'things' that were beside her and just as she had thought they were looking at her. As she spoke up her voice was quiet and wavered slightly with her now nervous feeling of not knowing who or what she was with. "What are you?" When she thought about it, it seemed such a strange question, but thinking back to everything that had happened it did not seem so strange.

Both of them let out a small chuckle, "We are Elves my Lady."

Hang on, did they just say Elves, but Elves are just mythical creatures they don't exist. Do they? It would certainly explain the pointy ears, the elegant, flawless way the moved and their brilliant, sparkling complexion. So did that mean where they were going this 'Rivendell' would also house more Elves? Again the questions kept popping up and she didn't think they would appreciate her sprouting a million and one questions.

As the walked for another hour or so they arrived at a deep ravine between two mountains. It was so beautiful. She could hear flowing water from the many waterfalls she could see and she could only see part way down the ravine. All the buildings seem to have been built round the trees, or had the trees grew round the buildings, had it stood here long enough for that to happen. The main thing that struck her had to be the colours, there were so many different shades, browns, greens, auburns. The water falls flowing in between trees left streaks of sliver where the sunlight reflected off the glistening surface. If there was a heaven surly this was it.

It was them she noticed several pairs of eyes on her, the blond and the two that looked the same were all staring at her, but with smiles on their faces. They all had a proud look in theirs eyes, obviously pleased with her reaction to their home land. Who could not be awe struck by this place, it was the most beautiful place on earth, but was she even on earth any more? She returned their smiles letting her happiness shine through and lighting up her face. Pleased with her response they lead her further into the ravine, the further they went the more Elves they began to see, she was still finding it difficult to believe that Elves truly existed. As the all walked past them, some lowered their head in respect but others would look at her like she was some wild beats that would eat them.

She was lead right into the heart of the ravine to a small but beautiful courtyard, small trees were growing trough the ground providing some shade from the sun. Several buildings were leading off from the courtyard, some had open side with intricately carved archways, whereas other had solid walls but their walls were sill carved just as exquisitely. It was only as she was looking round she noticed the Elves that were behind them had departed and it was only the front elf, the two flanking her and herself. She had never even heard the others depart, did they always move so stealthily, their movements reminded her of a big cat, stealthy but deadly.

Her eyes were drawn to a figure moving down the steps to her right, he was tall just like all the others, had the same dark hair and grey eyes as the Elves that flanked me. He wore autumn coloured robes, whereas the Elves that brought me wore deep green tunics and black leggings. He looked very imposing stood above us on the steps with the grandeur of the buildings behind him. She noticed the other Elves bow slightly in front of him, was she meant to do the same? Stiffly she followed suit, folding at her waist in a small bow, this felt very odd, she had never had to bow to someone before.

As she raised her head she met his eyes lower than before, he had descended the rest of the steps to join them in the courtyard and once again she hadn't heard him move. He was one of those people that command your presence with out any qualms. As he spoke if voice was soft and reassuring, almost as father would talk to their child.

"Welcome little one to Imladris. We have a room prepared for you, and after you have had time to freshen up you can join us all for dinner."

All she could do was nod mutely, all of this was so unexpected, it was as if they had been expecting her, waiting for her almost. Before she realised what was happening she was being led through several corridors by the blonde haired Elf, she liked this one he seemed so gentle and caring, but looked as if he could turn on you in 2 seconds if you posed any threat to their safety. He stopped outside one of the many doors lining the long corridor. The door was intricately carved with trees and waterfalls, it was beautiful, if this relayed in the slightest what the inside would be like, she would be in heaven.

"This will be your room, if you need anything my room is next door to the right and Elrohir and Elladan's rooms are further down the hall. My name is Glorfindel by the way, I believe I left that out. Dinner will be served at sundown and I will come to escort you. There are also clean clothes in your room, I believe they should fit you properly." After giving her a small bow he turned on his heel and headed for his room next door.

After entering the room her jaw dropped to the floor. On the far wall was a huge bed covered in blood red sheets with big fluffy pillows at the head. Just to the right of the door was a desk holding paper, ink and a quill, that would be fun to learn to write with. Next to the desk was a bookshelf full to the brim with books, all of them looked very old in their faded leather bindings. On the left wall was a huge fire place, a fluffy rug just in front of it, a sofa and two arm chairs surrounded the rug making it a cosy little area. Going through the door next to the bed she was met with a hug bath tub, it could easily hold 2 maybe 3 people, she could small the oils that sat in the cabinet, it called to her, encouraging her to relax.

She thought the first port of call would be to have nice long relaxing bath, she figures she had a couple of hours before sun down so that would give her plenty of time to have a long soak in the bath. The oils she put in the bath filled the room with a lovely aroma of wild flowers making her relax as she leant back in the tub and tried to forget everything that had happened today. It's not like she didn't like tit hear, everything was so beautiful and ethereal but it was just a shock to the system suddenly ending up in a place like this.

When Glorfindel arrived she had finished bathing, dried her hair and dressed in the gown provided, it was made out of a deep green velvet that felt so soft against her skin, she never used to anything like this back home. She shouldn't think like that any more, this was her home now and she thought she could be quite happy here.

When hey arrived at the dinning hall Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and 2 other Elves she had not met were already there. One of them in particular caught her eye, he was tall, much taller than the others, he had raven black hair and bright brown eyes. Although he was tall he wasn't lanky with it, even though he wore heavy robes you could see the bulk of muscle underneath, perhaps he was a warrior at some point. Elrond was the first to speak up, his voice was the same calm but authorative tone as when she had arrived, "Welcome Eliza, I hope you your rooms were to your satisfaction."

"Yes my Lord, they were wonderful, I have never seen anything like it. The whole of Rivendell is so beautiful." She blushed slightly at her own eagerness.

A warm smile appeared on Elrond's face, "I am glad it is to your liking and that you find our land beautiful, the landscape is why I chose this location to build my refuge." He turned towards the two Elves on his right. "I believe you know my twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan." They gave each other a small bow as a way of greeting. She was right then they were brothers, and twins at that.

Elrond continued to the other side of the table to one of Elves she didn't know. "This is Lindir, he is our head minstrel." Then finally he Came to the raven haired Elf. "And this is Erestor, my Chief Counsellor." Again they bowed to each other, but he seemed to be almost looking down his nose at her, she knew she wasn't and Elf but she still had feelings and deserved respect.

She was seated between the twins and Glorfindel which pleased her immensely, but it also meant she was opposite Erestor. They shared stories with each other, laughing and joking all through dinner, receiving smiles from Elrond who was enjoying seeing them all so happy. She noticed the twins called Glorfindel 'Fin, and they called each other Ro and Dan. She wondered if when she got to know them better she could call them by these nicknames, she didn't have many friends back home. Maybe she could have friends to laugh and joke with here.

The next few days as she settled in she took up Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan's offer to tech her to wield a sword and shoot a bow. In the mornings she would be trained how to use a sword, bow, daggers and to fight hand to hand. But in the afternoons she had lessons with Erestor, he taught her everything she would need to know as he had taught the twins when they were young. He taught her everything from speaking Elvish to the history of Middle Earth, anything he thought she needed to know she learnt. He always seemed so cold and distant with her, but he also seemed to have a gentleness that he rarely showed, she had only seen glimpses of it when she had done very well with a certain task.

Her sword and archery training were going very well, she picked everything up quickly and was soon as good as any Elf being recruited to Rivendell's guard. Glorfindel and the twins were surprised how quick she could move considering she was mortal and not of Elf kind. They had decided in a month's time she would accompany them on a patrol of Rivendell's borders. As the days and weeks past they trained harder and harder using every spare minute to get ready for their patrol.

Over the past few weeks Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan had been seeing a figure clad in black and silver hiding in the tree line surrounding the training grounds, the figure was that of Elrond's Chief Counsellor. They never said anything to each other but they knew why he was here. They were unsure if Eliza had seen him, if she had she never mentioned it. They could see there was something between the pair, but weather they would admit it to each other and even to themselves was another thing entirely. When they were in the dinner hall together or when they saw them after her lessons they were always civil and courteous to each other but nothing more, not even friendly. Perhaps fate will help at some point and bring the two together.

At length the time came for them to leave, they would be patrolling the borders for a month as long as they had no problems, Eliza was as trained as she could be for the length of time she had been in Rivendell.

The first two weeks had gone well, they were able to continue training Eliza, but now in tracking and hunting wild animals. Many jokes were had and more tales were told.

It was on the 5th day of the third week when everything changed. As they were teaching Eliza about healing herbs that could be found in the wild and were very useful should someone get injured during a patrol, they were ambushed by orcs. Eliza held up well, killing her fair share of the foul beasts and putting up a good fight, but more and more seemed to be aiming for her. As soon as they found out she was female they focused all efforts on trying to capture her.

Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan could see an orc advancing on Eliza's blind side, they fought in vain to try and reach her, but more and more orcs came between them. Until it was too late, they saw an orc blade sink into her side, saw the pain cover Eliza's features.

Eliza felt the sharp stab of pain in her side, the warm blood oozing down her side smothering her clothes, as the last of her energy left her body and she dropped to her knees. A cry of pain was ripped from her mouth as she hit the ground with a resounding thud. The last thing she heard before the darkness took her was Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan call out to her, anger lacing their voices. In the back round she could hear swords clashing and footfalls, both light and heavy feet.

Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan fought as hard as they cold to try and reach Eliza, after what felt like an age they finally made it to her side. Glorfindel cut away part of her tunic to reveal her wound, the twins held her still while he cleaned her wound the best he could. He tied a make shift bandage tightly round he torso to slow the bleeding hoping she would hold on long enough to get to Elrond for healing. If they pushed hard and did not rest they would make it back by first light the next day.

As they arrived Elrond and several healers were waiting to treat Eliza, and surprisingly to some but not to Glorfindel and the twins Erestor was also waiting along side Elrond. Elrond and the healers took Eliza to a private room in the healing halls where Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan were made to wait outside while she was being healed.

Within the room Elrond had removed Eliza's blood and dirt covered clothes and covered her with a clean sheet. They cleaned her wound, luckily it had missed her vital organs and had only chipped several ribs, her recovery should only take a month, maybe a little longer depending on the bruising. After salve was spread around the wound and bruising and the wound was dressed they cleaned all the blood and dirt from her skin placing a light sleeping robe on her fragile frame, then covering her with a thick cover to keep her warm. As he allowed the waiting Elves into the room Erestor was the first to reach her bedside, sitting in the chair provided and lightly encasing her hand in his.

Erestor sat by her side night and day, her hand constantly held in his. The waiting gave him time to think of his feelings for this wondrous creature before him, he had been alone for centuries and it is with this mortal he finds his soul mate, but if his feelings were not returned could he survive her rejection. He would talk to Glorfindel, he would know what to so and not think any less of him for loving a mortal. He allowed the twins to sit with Eliza while he talked with Glorfindel.

It was just as he thought, Glorfindel didn't think any less of him for loving Eliza nor did he make fun of him. He thought it best if he told her how he felt, even if she rejected him would he be able to live with his love for her eating away at him, always pining after her. At least if he told her and she didn't return his feelings he could try and put it behind him and move on. After some thought he agreed with Glorfindel and decided to tell her how he felt when she woke up and got the all clear from Elrond.

Over the next few days Eliza began to wake and spent more time awake listening to the others talking, sometimes reading to her or telling her tales and gradually regaining her strength. She got the all clear from Elrond to start moving around and walking in the gardens with the fresh air. Glorfindel or the twins would have escorted her through the gardens but even they weren't brave enough to face Erestor's wrath. So every morning and afternoon Erestor would arrive at Eliza's room for a walk round the gardens. What neither of them saw were the watchful eyes of Glorfindel following them, he knew that when Erestor finally plucked up the courage to tell Eliza how he felt it would come as a shock to her. But he did trust Erestor to be gentle with her, he would never knowingly hurt her. It was one afternoon he saw them sitting on a bench in one of the more beautiful gardens over looking one of the many waterfalls, and he knew today was the day.

Erestor took Eliza's hands in his and turned on the bench to face her, she knew by the look on his face that she hadn't been able to hide her shocked expression. Considering how stern he normally was his voice was so quiet and gentle, it looked like he did have a soft side after all, it was just buried under many layers of duty and expectation.

"There is something I must tell you, I am unsure how you will react and do not think any less of me, but it must be said." Worry swept through her like a raging storm, she didn't know what horrible thing he was about to tell her. "I love you Eliza, I think I have since you first arrived, I have just been trying to ignore it." At first she was to shocked to do anything, but that soon changed, not knowing what to do she pulled her hands from his and did the only thing she knew, she ran.

Erestor watched the retreating back of the woman he loved, should he go after her or give her time to think about what he just said. After much deliberation he decided to give her time and space, his presence pressuring her would not help matters, he wanted her to trust him not be scared of him.

Eliza ran through the garden tears streaming down her face, not looking where she was going she crashed into something, it felt as solid as a stone wall. Looking up her eyes met the bright blue eyes of Glorfindel, feeling terribly pathetic she clung to him crying into his chest. She felt his strong arms in case her, it felt like being held by an older brother, safe and secure, like nothing in the world would hurt you, he would always be there to sort it out for you. After she had finished crying she felt strong but gentle fingers lifting her chin so her eyes met his.

"Whit it wrong little one, why do you cry?" He knew exactly what was wrong, he had heard Erestor's words, but he wanted to know how much she would disclose to him.

His voice was just like his fingers, strong but gentle, how could she not tell him everything that has happened, no matter how embarrassing it would be. "Erestor, he… he loves me."

"And what is wrong with that little one?"

"How can someone like that, like me? He is so intelligent, strong, well educated, handsome, the list goes on. And I am what, a mortal." A few tears managed to escape her eyes again at her own words.

Glorfindel pulled her to sit on the grass nest to him keeping a strong arm wrapped round her shoulders. "There are a few things you need to know about our dear Chief Counsellor Erestor. Through all these many millennia he never let himself give into love, he was always to focused on his work and never found his soul mate. He could never bear the thought of loving someone and not having them return his feelings. As far as I know he never even took a lover. While you were unconscious he never left your side day and night, he was always sat in that chair with your hand in his, all his meals and work papers were sent there. He would only leave when we made him go bathe and get an hour of fresh air ion the gardens. Do not be so quick to judge him little one, what ever he feels for you runs so deep he thinks he would be unable to survive without you or be would not have risked voicing his feelings and being rejected."

All Eliza could do was sit and stare into nothingness absorbing what Glorfindel had just said. So Erestor wasn't as cold as she first thought, he just shielded himself from getting hurt and she had slipped past his shield. She could certainly relate to shielding ones self, she had done the same. That thought made her happier than she could ever imagine.

After being escorted back to her normal room Glorfindel left her in peace to think. It did not take her long to come to a decision. She went on an Erestor hunt, she started with his office knowing what a work a holic he was. But low and behold his office was empty, surely he would not be in his rooms. It was worth a try at least. Arriving at his door she tapped lightly. Success, she could hear the light shuffling of feet approaching the door. The door opened and there he stood in all his dark glory. After what had happened she was seeing him in a different light, he was no longer a teacher, now he was a lover, partner, soul mate even.

After he raised from his small bow she couldn't resist and threw herself into his arms. He only hesitated a split second before his arms wound round her and held her tight to his strong chest, burying his head in her hair. This was where she wanted to be, no doubt about it. She brought he mouth closer to his neck so her breath grazed over his ear, she loved the reaction she got as a deep groan left his lips and a shudder wracked his whole body. She whispered her words in his ear continuing the sensations for him. "I love you too Erestor. I think I did ever since I saw you that first evening at dinner."

Erestor couldn't believe this was happening, first he meets this beautiful, enigmatic woman and falls in love, then he finds out those feelings are returned. This was the happiest day of his life. "I can't believe you feel the same way, although I do have a confession. I have never been with another, so if I do something wrong….." He was silenced by Eliza's finger on his lips.

"I also have a confession, I have never been with another. So if you do something wrong neither of us will know." The arms around her tightened further, if that was possible, from her admission. She was brought out of her blissful state by Erestor pulling away slightly to look at her. He seemed almost shy, it was a very cute look, to see someone so tall and strong become shy.

"Eliza will you bind with me, will you be mine for all eternity?"

She could feel tears well up in her yes. "Nothing would please me more than to be yours until the end of days, my Erestor."

Erestor could not believe this beautiful creature in front of him was willing to bind herself to him.

An hour later found them on Erestor's bed laying on pure onyx black sheets in each others arms calling out the others name. Neither of them had ever felt anything this exquisite before, it was pure bliss. Just before they reached their peak they vowed to bind themselves to the other for all eternity no matter what lay ahead or where it might take them. As they finally reached their climax they both shed a tear of joy and a golden glow surrounded the pair. Before long sleep claimed them while curled up in each others arms.

In the morning after Eliza had gone to bathe in her rooms Erestor quickly made his way to Elrond's rooms, he urgently needed to talk to him, he was sure the golden glow that surrounded them last night was normal. After being allowed into Elrond's rooms and making himself comfortable he began explaining what happened last night with a few blushes here and there. Elrond thought over what was said for several minutes before answering his friend. "So you both said you loved each other?" Erestor nodded, "And you bound yourselves together?" Another nod. "And you both were untouched?" With a bright blush Erestor nodded again. "This has only happened a few times and only happens to truly blessed couples. As you were both still untouched and bonded yourselves to your soul mate the Valar have blessed you both. They have given Eliza the chance to become immortal, to become Elf kind so you both can be together forever."

Hearing this Erestor's head fell into his hands as he began to cry, Elrond knew they were tears of joy, he joined Erestor on the sofa and allowed his Counsellor and friend to cry on his shoulder. Just as Erestor had composed himself Eliza burst through the door and into the room. She swept her hair aside and pointed to her ears. "What are these?" Her voice was slightly raised, more with worry than anger.

Erestor leapt to his feet and went to inspect the ears in question. "It is true, you were correct Elrond."

Eliza got a bit more worried, what was happening to her. "Correct about what? What is happening to me?" The question was directed at Elrond. He explained about the Valar blessing Erestor and herself, that they had given her a choice to stay mortal or become Elf kind, during their binding she had subconsciously answered and they had honoured her wish, that was the glowing light and they had turned her into and Elf. Now Erestor and herself could really be together for all time. Neither of them could believe it, that they had been given such a wonderful gift.

Six months later an official ceremony was held marrying the couple and making their bond to each other official. Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan were so happy for them, they both deserved to be happy. Being with Eliza and his soul mate definitely cheered Erestor up and made him a lot more laid back. He had actually had quite the mischievous streak hiding under his serious exterior, it was enough to rival Glorfindel and the twins. Erestor and Eliza would make a good pair when it came to playing pranks on Glorfindel and the twins, and Erestor had a lot of year's worth of pranks to make up for. This would certainly make Rivendell more interesting and cause an immense amount of chaos, but every one was happy so who could complain. Try saying that in a century or two.

**I hope you like it. It has sat on my computer for a while and I finally decided to publish it ^_^**


End file.
